


high with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, In a good way tho, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Sloppy Makeouts, high af bokuto, i needed more oikawa so i wrote this chapter, these snuggle bugs tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: He hesitates for just a moment before biting down, but when he does, Koutarou feels the world spin around him, and suddenly it’s like he’s living in the middle of a kaleidoscope, everything folding and bending around itself. It’s always been like this, the bite. It makes him feel like he’s high as fuck and he loves it.Kuroo, the hypocrite, had the audacity to disapprove of this when Koutarou had mentioned it to him one afternoon, as if Kuroo wasn’t high like, seventy percent of the time.  alternatively: that time Oikawa is sad and Kuroo and Bokuto cheer him uptoday in love-bites and legwarmers: late night conversations, pining, and party planning





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter happened because I needed more Oikawa/Iwaizumi and I'm garbage so here you go, enjoy!
> 
> (this is better with context from previous installments, just so you know)

It’s three in the afternoon on Wednesday when Koutarou realizes that their Halloween party is still largely unplanned. He sits up from his slump on the couch, nudges Kuroo, who’s sprawled across the floor with a foot, and says “ _Bro_ , we gotta plan shit.”

Kuroo looks up at him, yawns hugely and stretches out, back arching off the ground with the force of the stretch. “Plan for what?”

“The Halloween kegster we’re throwing in a few days?” Koutarou looks at Kuroo’s blank face, starts to panic a bit. “The party you invited most of campus too?”

Kuroo gives him a sleepy wink. “Of course I remember, I don’t forget things that easily.”

Koutarou heaves a sigh of relief, sits down on the floor next to him and pulls out his phone. “Alright, what do we need to get?”

 

They’re mostly done arranging things for the party when it happens.

Koutarou is leaning against the couch, Kuroo sitting in between his spread legs with his back pressed into Koutarou’s chest. Koutarou has his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, looking at the list they’d compiled.

“Alright, that’s it!!”

In tandem, they turn their heads in the direction of the hallway, Iwaizumi’s screech of frustration more interesting by far than planning. Iwaizumi stalks out into the main room, dragging a protesting Oikawa into the room by the neck of his shirt. Koutarou and Kuroo share a glance, roll their eyes at each other. This isn’t the first time either of them has seen a fight between Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!!!” Oikawa is putting up one hell of a fight, clawing at Iwaizumi’s hand on the back of his shirt and dragging his feet.

“Oikawa I have to study for this midterm, and if you distract me _one more time_ I will _end_ you, are we clear?” Iwaizumi flings Oikawa onto the couch, crosses his arms, and give Oikawa what Koutarou likes to call the Glare of Death ver. 2.56. Koutarou hasn’t seen this glare in a while, but the meaning is generally “if you don’t leave me alone I will destroy your life and every meaningful relationship you’ve ever had with anyone.” Koutarou is glad not to be on the receiving end of it.

Iwaizumi adjusts his glasses before turning and stalking back into his room, his door slamming shut behind him. There’s silence in the room for a full five seconds before Kuroo breaks it, drawling a “so, how’s your day going” with that half-lidded smirk that drives Kenma crazy.

Oikawa bursts into tears.

Koutarou panics, hates it when Oikawa cries like this. Once he gets started it’s hard to get the flood to stop until he’s completely dried out. Koutarou levels a glare at Kuroo, blaming him entirely.

“I’m s-so hungry-y.” Oikawa is stuttering over the words, speaking around his sobs. “I just n-needed some b-blood and Iwa is more stress-ed than I thought and h-he’s been studying all d-day but when I sug-gested a b-break he got m-mad.”

Koutarou fluffs up, maybe he can fix this, and untangles himself from around Kuroo. He gets up, sits next to Oikawa on the couch. “I know I’m not Iwaizumi, but Oikawa if you need to feed take from me.” Koutarou rubs soothing circles on Oikawa’s back, waiting as his sobs ease a bit.

Kuroo gets up, joins them on the couch to wrap his arms around Oikawa. “You know how Iwaizumi gets around midterms, just give him the time he needs to study and then you can go back to bothering him all you want.” Oikawa makes a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob in response to this, wiping away tears and taking some deep breaths.

When he’s calmed down, Koutarou wordlessly pulls Oikawa towards him, pulls the collar of his shirt aside and looks expectantly at Oikawa, waiting for him to bite. Oikawa gives him a watery smile, fangs dropping down as he settles into Koutarou’s lap. He hesitates for just a moment before biting down, but when he does, Koutarou feels the world spin around him, and suddenly it’s like he’s living in the middle of a kaleidoscope, everything folding and bending around itself. It’s always been like this, the bite. It makes him feel like he’s high as fuck and he _loves_ it.

Kuroo, the hypocrite, had the audacity to disapprove of this when Koutarou had mentioned it to him one afternoon, as if Kuroo wasn’t high like, seventy percent of the time.

Koutarou is floating, completely blissed out and high on the experience of the bite. When Oikawa withdraws, Koutarou slowly comes back to himself, focuses on Oikawa, who’s biting his lip in what appears to be a nervous fashion.

“Um,” Oikawa starts, working his way off Koutarou’s lap. “I know you need to be replenished but, and don’t take this the wrong way Bo, but I _really_ don’t want to kiss you?”

Koutarou smiles, still a little too blissed out to be bothered by anything, really, and Kuroo answers for him anyway with a “I’ve got this one, Oikawa, you’re fine.”

Oikawa smiles in relief, already looking much better. “Besides,” Continues Kuroo, “you have pining after Iwaizumi to do anyway.’

Oikawa squawks in outrage, blushing to the roots of his perfectly tousled hair. “For your information,” He hisses, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo, “I have anatomy to study.”   

“Okay, sure,” Kuroo says easily, blinking slowly. His golden eyes track Oikawa out of the room. He turns back to Koutarou, who has since come down from the high of the bite. “Who knew Iwaizumi could torture that boy so much without really trying.”

Koutarou nods, briefly pondering the strange relationship between the two childhood friends. “It’s almost like he doesn’t realize that Oikawa’s completely in love with him.”

Kuroo nods in agreement, smiling softly. “For someone so smart, you’d think Iwaizumi would pick up on it faster.”

“Wait,” Koutarou pauses, rewinds his memory back to when he’d walked in on them kissing in the kitchen on Sunday. “Why do they kiss all the time then. How does Iwaizumi not know?”

Kuroo snorts, eyes crinkling in amusement. “Apparently, it’s part of that weird co-dependent blood thing they have going on? That’s why they rarely feed from you, they can like, feed each other?”

The logic of that makes Koutarou’s head start to hurt, so he shrugs it off, it’s not his problem anyway.

“Hey,” Kuroo touches his cheek softly, turning his face to meet Kuroo’s, surprised at how close he is. Despite his strict training regimen intent on honing his speed and fitness to keep up with a house of vampires, Koutarou is still often surprised at how quickly vampires can move. “Time for you to replenish.”

Koutarou doesn’t have many secrets, but his most closely guarded secret is that he loves kissing Kuroo. Koutarou leans easily into the kiss, tasting the small amount of Kuroo’s blood that sweeps through him and makes his fingers tingle, floods him with warmth. He never intends to let the kiss go on longer than it needs to, and yet.

It’s Kuroo who moves first, pressing into Koutarou until he’s pushed up against the arm of the couch, Kuroo resting against him. Koutarou tilts his head, changes the angle, places one hand on the side of Kuroo’s face and the other at the small of his back and _kisses_ him, not holding anything back.

He feels a small sense of satisfaction when Kuroo gasps against his lips, his fingers scratching into the back of Koutarou’s neck and tugging at the silver and black strands of his hair. Koutarou growls at the sensation and he feels Kuroo’s smirk against his lips. Koutarou slides a hand underneath Kuroo’s shirt, feeling the hard muscles underneath soft skin. He drags his blunt fingernails along the width of Kuroo’s lower back, pleased when Kuroo shivers on top of him. Koutarou pulls back slightly, sucks on Kuroo’s lower lip before nipping at it, deepens the kiss again.

Kuroo rolls his hips slowly, creating friction between them and causing Koutarou to moan in the back of his throat. Koutarou forcibly reminds himself that for Kuroo, this is casual, fun, meaningless. A sex fiend he may be, but Koutarou had never _actually_ seen him become emotionally invested in anyone other than Kenma, and there was a lot of history between those two. He reminds himself of this, that Kuroo wasn’t emotionally invested in what was happening here, on this couch. Kuroo, like many vampires in this house, was very free with his affection, giving it to almost anyone who would receive it. Regardless of what Koutarou may want, these were the facts.

It’s the reason why Koutarou calms the pace of the kiss, winds it down until Kuroo is lightly pressing into him, their lips still slotting together snugly, but enough to show that Kuroo had picked up on Koutarou’s non-verbal queue that he wasn’t up for whatever Kuroo’s hips had been _strongly_ implying.

Kuroo pulls back, places one last kiss to his forehead before standing up, reaching down to pull Koutarou up. “Come on bro, we’ve got a shit ton of booze to buy.”

Koutarou gets up, leaves his muddled feelings behind him on the couch, and follows Kuroo out the door, hooting excitedly.

 

***

 

Tooru has always gotten what he wanted.

It’s not a matter of being spoiled as a child (though he was), or of feeling entitled (he did), it was a matter of how hard he was willing to work for what he wanted.

In high school, he’d been the best setter in the prefecture, not because of a freakishly natural affinity for the sport (Kageyama was such an _idiot_ for not realizing what he had), he’d been the best because he’d put in the long nights, working through injury and exhaustion to become better.

So, Tooru is used to always getting what he wants.

So why is he frozen in the hallway, hand raised to knock on Iwa-chan’s door, unable to do it. He wants to see Iwaizumi, wants to curl up around him and sleep for an age.

He glances down, checks his watch. Two in the morning. It’s been seven whole hours since Iwaizumi so rudely threw him out of his room. _Surely_ that was enough time to study. Tooru takes a breath, decides not to knock, and just walks into the room, closing the door behind him.

Iwaizumi is hunched over his laptop at his desk, glasses on top of his head, eyes staring blankly at the textbook propped up in front of him. Tooru sighs, well acquainted with the look that meant a brain was stuffed to capacity with information. Quietly, he walks over to the desk, shuts Iwaizumi’s laptop and closes his textbook. He pulls his glasses off his head, sets them on his desk, and guides Iwaizumi away from the desk and over to the bed. Iwaizumi doesn’t blink until Oikawa hands him a t-shirt and boxers to change into for bed. Iwaizumi blinks, looks down at the clothes in his hands, says “oh”, in the smallest voice Tooru has ever heard from him before shuffling into the bathroom.

Tooru burrows between the sheets of Iwaizumi’s bed while he gets ready for bed. He’s used to getting what he wants, and right now he knows that if he doesn’t sleep with someone he won’t sleep at all, and he actually _needs_ what little sleep he can get to function at practice tomorrow, not to mention his test. Iwaizumi walks back into the room, turns off the light, and doesn’t register that Tooru’s in his bed until his foot brushes against Tooru’s leg.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Tooru isn’t sure, but he thinks that Iwaizumi might be smiling into the darkness. He presses closer, resting his head in the hollow of Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwa-chan you know I have a hard time sleeping on my own.”

Iwaizumi huffs. “You’ve been using that excuse since high school, when are you going to admit that you just can’t sleep without me in the room?”

“It’s not like I _want_ —wait, what did you say?” Tooru can’t believe that he heard Iwaizumi right.

“I said I’m sorry for the way I kicked you out earlier. This midterm is really stressing me out.”

Tooru lets it go, doesn’t push.

He always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Iwaizumi. As much as he hated waiting for something, he felt like Iwaizumi needed time to adjust to the idea of it.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan,” he says, feels Iwaizumi run his fingers through the strands of Tooru’s hair. I know you’re stressed.”

Tooru waits, still in the quiet of the room. Iwaizumi shifts next to him, rolls onto his side to face Tooru, tangles their legs together. Tooru isn’t expecting the arms around him, the way Iwaizumi is pressing him against his chest, his hands running up and down the bare skin of Tooru’s back in slow, smooth strokes. And he was so _warm_. Tooru, like many vampires, always seemed to be cold, but Iwaizumi was odd and almost always as warm as a human. Tooru always crept into Iwaizumi’s bed at some point most nights because he wanted to, yes, but also because the warmth spilling off Iwaizumi was much better than the soft hum of his space heater in a lonely room.

Tooru buries his nose in the soft fabric of Iwaizumi’s shirt, snuggles closer, content to breathe into the space between their bodies. He’s almost asleep when he feels the soft brush of lips against his forehead, and it’s not like they haven’t kissed before, because they have. No, it matters because this is the first time in perhaps forever that Iwaizumi instigates something. That he makes the move.

With one small kiss, Tooru is done waiting.

He inches up slowly, moves up until he’s nose to nose with Iwaizumi, giving him the opening.

Tooru smiles when Iwaizumi takes it, presses him in and slots their lips together in a way that feels like waking up to sunlight streaming across your pillow, bright and exactly on time.

Tooru is used to getting what he wants, and what he wants right now is Iwaizumi.

Heat is rolling off Iwaizumi in waves and Tooru melts into the warmth, his hands searching for the bare skin of Iwaizumi’s back under his shirt, smiling when his cold hands cause Iwaizumi to hiss in surprise. “Why are you always so cold?” He says, running a hand through Tooru’s brown waves.

Tooru shrugs, snuggles back into Iwaizumi, “Why are you so warm?”

Iwaizumi just murmurs something into the skin of Tooru’s neck in between soft kisses. It sounds like he says ‘because you need me to be warm to offset your cold heart,’ but he’s not sure.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Tooru starts, nuzzling into Iwaizumi’s neck. “Will you dress up as an angel for Halloween?”

Iwaizumi huffs, pretends to be inconvenienced. “You wait until we’re both dying from midterms and it’s two thirty in the morning to ask me this?”

“Okay, but will you?”

“I mean, I guess?” He pauses, presses a kiss to Tooru’s cheek. “Why does it matter so much to you?”

“It just does, okay?” Tooru huffs, annoyed that Iwaizumi can’t just trust him on this. He says as much to Iwaizumi, which earns him a flick on the nose.

“You’re the sketchiest person I know, I don’t think I’d trust you to return a pencil.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Can it, shittykawa, go to sleep.”

Tooru pouts, but settles into sleep without much further protest.

Oikawa Tooru is used to getting what he wants, especially when it comes to Halloween costumes and Iwaizumi.

 

 

***

 

 

To: **Sugar**

Hey can you do me a favor?

From: **Sugar**

Probably, what is it?

To: **Sugar**

I need you to do my makeup for Halloween

It’s going to take your talent with body paint

From: **Sugar**

Tell me when, I’d be happy to

 

Keiji smiles at his phone, already excited for the weekend to come.

**Author's Note:**

> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: crop tops, hip hop, and more feelings that one person can reasonably deal with
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) we can be friends


End file.
